Sealing devices are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 mentioned below, which are used for packaging medicine in a medicine packaging apparatus. Sealing devices are also known to have a pair of frames in which heating parts are provided so as to be rotatable around a rotating shaft. Sealing devices are also known to be capable of fusion-bonding a medicine packaging sheet and forming the same into a medicine pack shape by nipping and heating the medicine packaging sheet between heating parts while the medicine packaging sheet are being passed through a clearance formed between the heating parts.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2942769    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3057030
In the abovementioned sealing devices, the pair of frames are joined to each other at each of their one ends via a hinge. Thus, when necessary, the pair of frames can be separated from each other so that the medicine packaging sheet can be set or maintenance work can be conducted. Further, in the prior art sealing devices, an engaging mechanism including a hook-shaped claw or other connectors is provided on the other ends of the pair of frames. Such an engaging mechanism does not allow the frames to be separable from each other, thereby keeping the clearance formed between the heating parts suitable for fusion-bonding the medicine packaging sheet.